With Confessions Come Promises
by AllINoIsImNotAwesome
Summary: "Ever since I've met you, you have been hiding how you feel because you don't want to show emotion. You think it is a weakness. You do not want to cry or show fear because Alphonse can't. You don't realize that it hurts him even more when you hold it all inside...Please tell me what's wrong." There's a twist in this story. I wont tell you what it is though. Just click to find out.


**Hey, get this: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood! Amazing right? If I did though, reading this one-shot would give you a clear picture of what would be different.**

Greed stood silently watching as Ed broke down. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was there. It was raining outside all evening and she was getting moody. The mechanic had told him that she was in pain and was doing her best to hide it. Actually, Ed was doing a very good job at hiding it...Guess she finally reached her breaking point.

_"Why are you standing there like an idiot, Greed? Go over there and comfort her somehow."_ The idiot prince demanded.

Greed involuntary snorted, which caused Ed to look up at him. Her tear stained face contorted into a scowl as soon as she saw Greed.

"Why the hell are you in here? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She was pissed.

"I'd rather not. I'm in here because I came to see why you've been such a colossal bitch these past few hours. Don't tell me your having any regrets about being my minion," the homunculus said with a smirk._ "WHY are you so insensitive?"_ Ling asked him. He desperately wanted to comfort her because Greed completely sucked at it.

She stared at him with those piercing golden eyes that Ling loved so much. As Ed stood up, she started to shake with rage. "WHY DO YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS ABOUT _YOU_?! I WOULDN'T BREAK DOWN AND CRY BECAUSE I'M THINKING ABOUT LEAVING! I'D BE-"

Just then Ling took over his body and snatched her into his embrace. He held on to her small, tense body for a few minutes before he let go and looked into her eyes."What's wrong? Why have you been crying?" Ling asked her with a worried expression.

When Ed looked at him and realized that Ling was currently occupying his body, she relaxed. He could tell that she wasn't going to tell him what was up from her stubborn expression. Ed opened her mouth to tell Ling to leave her be but he cut her off by saying,"Don't tell me to stop bothering you. Ever since I've met you, you have been hiding how you feel because you don't want to show emotion. You think it is a weakness. You do not want to cry or show fear because Alphonse can't. You don't realize that it hurts him even more when you hold it all blame yourself for the mistakes of your past. It is destroying you from the inside out. I want to help you help yourself. So please tell me what's wrong."

_"Wow, kid you are really good at this. I never noticed any of those things up until you mentioned them."_ Greed said. He was really surprised at how sincere Ling was when he said that. Ling was literally on the verge of tears.

"But it is my fault. The pain that comes with the rain is a constant reminder of how I ruined my brother's life. His soul might reject that damned armor at any moment. The Promised Day is coming and I don't even know how I would go on if I were to fail and he were to get taken away from me!" Her voice broke and she started to cry harder. Edlyn just couldn't control herself anymore.

Ling picked her up bridal style and sat on the bed next to them. He put her on his lap and began to wipe away her tears. She stared at him with a quizzical expression and tried to get off of his lap but Ling held on to her and pulled her closer. Her face was up against his heart when he said, "You don't have to worry about Alphonse dying because he wont. You'll find a way to get him back. If you don't find a way, I will try my hardest to keep you sane and I'll give you a reason to live on," Ling was dead serious. He really cared for her and would be damned if she was driven to insanity because her brother died. He'd be damned if her brother died and he couldn't save him. Ling had started to actually care for the Elrics.

"You stupid prince," Edlyn mumbled. She didn't ask him to care. He shouldn't care; it was her fault that their was a monster occupying his body, "Why are you making promises? It isn't right after I let you get-"

"No, Ed, don't blame yourself anymore. I wanted to be Greed. It isn't your fault."

Ed stopped holding him to look him in the eyes. Ling's eyes were open and she could tell he wasn't going to leave till she was better. She smiled and thanked him for everything.

_"You know I was planning on yelling at you for suddenly taking over my body, but this whole little_ episode_ was kinda entertaining,"_ Greed's voice rang out through his head.

_"My general concern for my friend isn't something meant to entertain you, Greed,"_ Ling said in a bitter tone to the entity residing in his head. He had completely forgotten about his audience._ "Okay kid, I think it's about time for you to wrap this up, I want my body back."_

Ling looked at the girl currently on his lap with her arms around his torso. "Edlyn, I have to go now, I'll spend more time with you next time. Promise." With that she got off of his lap and kissed her prince in his cheek. He gave her a goofy smile and got off of the bed.

"Thanks Ling."

As Ed said that Ling changed into the homunculus Greed. Oh how Edlyn dreaded the teasing that would come with that little episode she had earlier. But he just smiled sarcastically and said, "Don't expect the prince to come out every time you have a temper tantrum. Remember that your still mine and I want you to behave. Got that?"

"Yeah, okay." Ling had brightened her mood and she wasn't gonna let Greed ruin that.

He walked out and closed the door behind him. Edlyn fell back on the bed with a smile on her face.

"I don't think I can wait till next time." She turned out the lamp and fell asleep wondering how she would tell Ling how she felt. Everyone knows how bad the Fullmetal Alchemist is with words when it comes to that sort of stuff.

**Author's Note: Well, that escalated quickly 0-0 Anyway, this is the very first fanfiction I have ever written... EVER! As you can see, it is a genderbender fic. If you haven't already figured out who's gender has been bended already, I feel sorry for you. If you ever come across this on DeviantArt, I just wanna let you know that Dontlaughatmyart is my name on that website. I don't want you guys to get mad at me for it and call me a fraud or something. I wanted to see how the people on this site would react to this fic. If you would look at it, the story only got one comment(it was my sister) on DeviantArt.**

**Please,please, please read and review. That is all I ask you people. I wanna know how bad I did. It irks me when I see how many people read my story, but didn't review. If you liked it tell me. If you didn't like it, or noticed any errors, tell me. Try not to flame me though, because it'll piss me off. If you know what's best for you then don't piss me off. **

**Kay,thanks!**


End file.
